The purpose of the research is to determine if socioeconomic, demographic, and cultural subgroups of the Los Angeles County (Los Angeles-Long Beach Metropolitan Area) population are affected differently by various types of economic change. The economic predictor variables include measures of change in size and structure of the metropolitan economy as well as more intuitively predictive measures, such as unemployment and inflation. The outcome measures include the frequency of stressful life events and the health and behavioral problems which may be precipitated by unsuccessful adaptation to life change. The simultaneous and delayed relationships between change in the economic indicators and changes in the outcome variables experienced by the population will be investigated using a variety of time-series procedures. This research will contribute (1) to basic and applied knowledge by measuring the impact on life change and immediate symptoms of several types of economic change for various subgroups of the population; (2) to social policy decision systems by identifying the human costs of economic growth and change; (3) to mental health services by providing improved techniques for forecasting need thereby allowing more cost-effective deployment of primary prevention and remedial resources; and (4) to behavioral survey methodology through application of telephone interviewing and time series analysis.